


Belonging to You and Me

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Panty Kink, Praise Kink, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4614159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean belongs just like this, settled on his brother's lap and wearing pretty lingerie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belonging to You and Me

Dean’s eyes flick downward. It’s okay, for now; sometimes Dean needs a moment to himself. Sam just strokes his legs gently, enjoying the feel of smooth fabric beneath his hands. His brother’s legs look good in black fabric, lace hems contrasting beautifully against strong, pale thighs. Dean is a solid weight on Sam’s lap, warm and freshly showered, and Sam can’t resist tugging him a little closer, wrapping Dean in his arms. 

“Pretty boy,” he breathes against Dean’s cheek, and he soothes the shiver that courses through his brother with gentle hands. “Easy, Dean. Easy.” Sam lets his words drawl, quirking a lip at the tiny sigh Dean gives as he relaxes just a little. 

“Good. I’m not so scary, right?” Long fingers coax Dean’s chin upward, and his gaze drifts up just enough to meet Sam’s. His cheeks are pink, white teeth clinging to a tender lip, and the part of Sam that demands  _Protect_  rushes to the surface. 

“Just my good boy.” A shine of tears, blinked hurriedly back as Dean nods. His voice is soft and raspy when he speaks. 

“Yours, Sam.” 

“Mhmm.” Sam just pulls Dean back into his arms. He strokes over Dean’s skin, over delicate fabric, just letting his hands and fingers roam until his brother’s body loses its tension. A brush across the swell of Dean’s ass earns Sam a moan and a tentative rock of hips, just enough to press damp fabric against his abs. Dean’s surely hard, precome wetting the panties trapping his cock. They’re loose enough that Sam can tug them aside without the fabric digging into skin, and the moan Dean gives when Sam brushes across his lube-slick hole is much louder. 

“All prepped and ready, just like I asked. So well-behaved.” Two fingers slide nice and easy into Dean, and Sam only takes the time to add more lube. He keeps one hand on Dean’s hip to help guide him down, the other holding him open as he pushes in. 

Sam rocks slowly, holding Dean close so their bodies keep friction on his cock. He pants hotly against Sam’s neck, clinging  and rolling his hips to the pace of Sam’s thrusts. Dean can only make soft whines and little gasps. 

The build is almost agonizingly slow, sweat slicking their skin from the sustained exertion. Dean’s cockhead slips out from beneath the waistband of his panties, smearing dabs of precome along Sam’s belly. 

Gently, Sam edges his middle finger inside Dean, barely fitting it in alongside his cock, but the extra stretch and friction are just what they both need. Dean buries his face in the crook of Sam’s neck, letting out a strangled sob as he comes between them. Sam pulls his finger free to grip Dean’s other hips, giving a few quick, deep thrusts, staying buried as he comes in his brother’s ass. 

“That’s it,” he murmurs, pressing a kiss to Dean’s sweaty shoulder. “Fuck, so good, Dean. You’re so good.” 

Sam just holds his brother close as the sweat cools on them, carefully pulling out when he’s finally gone soft. Dean doesn’t wince at all, just gives a content sigh and nuzzles into Sam’s chest as he lays back on the bed, Dean on top. 

“We’re gonna be sticky,” Dean mumbles later, long after Sam though he’d dozed off. 

“There’s a shower.” 

“Bath. You mean there’s a bath.” 

Sam can only chuckle, ruffling Dean’s hair fondly. “Yeah, I mean there’s a bath.” 


End file.
